Terrible Lie A Nine Inch Nails songfic
by ThermiteTonight
Summary: Set between "Betryal" and "Aftershock", Beast Boy comes to terms with his love for the traitor to the Titans. Just a one-shot song based fiction, nothing special...


Hey all, this is just a little something I threw together for ya in about ten minutes. I came up with it while watching the last few episodes of the season several months ago. Now that they have aired here in the U.S. I figured I could post it. I recommend listening to the song first or during (or at least sometime, it's a powerful song and fits this scene perfectly), it helps convey the emotion of the fic. This takes place after "Betrayal" and before "Aftershock".  
  
**"Terrible Lie" --Nine Inch Nails--**  
  
The Titans have begun to repair the tower from the battle with Slade's robots. All the Titans are cleaning the rec. room, save one green changeling who has wandered upstairs to a cold and dark room.  
  
The purple walls wore the drab grey coating of nightfall along with the curtains and carpet. A flicker of lightning illuminated the room briefly leaving the painted mountain backdrop to linger in view long after the room was dark again. Beast Boy pulled the curtains completely open and watched the rain pour down the glass. He sighed and turned around to walk out the room when he noticed a silver box at the foot of the bed. The dull material felt cold in his hands as he picked it up and examined it. The heart shaped box he had made for Terra glowed slightly in the grey light of the storm. He stared at the box for a few seconds more than sat on the edge of the bed, his hand resting on the box...  
  
_**Why are you doing this to me  
Am I not living up to what I'm supposed to be  
Why am I seething with this animosity  
I think you owe me a great big apology**_  
  
He opened the cover of the box and rubbed the picture that was taped to the inside lid. It was of himself and Terra, taken the night they went to the carnival... The night she betrayed them.  
  
**_Terrible Lie_  
  
**A bolt of lighting danced outside the window, allowing him to get a quick look at the pictures. They were both smiling and laughing in the first picture. He smiled himself for a second, till he remembered the truth...  
  
_**Terrible Lie**_  
  
As he closed the lid to the box his eyes closed as well...  
  
**_Terrible Lie_  
  
**Emotions bubbled up inside his mind, swirling like the black storm clouds that surrounded the city...  
  
**_Terrible Lie_  
**  
His thoughts raced back to him of the night they spent together at the carnival. He could smell the cotton candy and popcorn as he saw himself walking arm in arm with her down the midway. They laughed and played games, wining some, losing others. All the while they were having the time of their lives.  
  
_**I really don't know what you mean  
Seems like salvation comes only in my dreams  
I feel my hatred grow all the more extreme  
Can this world really be as sad as it seems?**  
_  
The ride on the ferris wheel was perfect. He could see the entire carnival from the comfort of the seat. The ride stopped to let some people off, leaving himself and Terra at the top. He smiled at her and scooted closer leaving only inches apart from their faces. She giggled and felt the heat of blood rush to her face as she blushed. Beast Boy continued to smile and put his hand on her shoulder, drawing her closer. She closed her eyes and began to tremble, she could feel sparks of electricity jump down her spine. He trusted her, really trusted her. And he cared for her, like he cared for no one else before... He loved her. Their lips were so close now that she could feel the warm, moist breath of her friend...her boyfriend, on her cheek. He leaned in to kiss her. "Hello Terra" Said Slade.  
  
_**Terrible Lie**_  
  
Beast Boy slammed the lid closed.  
  
**_Terrible Lie_  
**  
He shut his eyes again and shook his head.  
  
_**Terrible Lie**  
_  
He opened his eyes once more and stared at the box.  
  
_**Terrible Lie**_

Gloved fingers traced the shape of the box with a soft sliding sound. He lifted the box and hugged it close to his chest.  
  
_**Don't take it away from me  
I need you to hold on to  
Don't take it away from me  
I need you to hold on to  
Don't take it away from me  
I need you to hold on to  
Don't take it away from me  
I need someone to hold on to**  
_  
His shoulders heaved violently and without rhythm. The black color of his pants became darker in spots and tears began to drop from his chin. The crys of the changeling were drowned out by a clap of thunder and rolling echo that followed it.  
  
_**Don't turn away from me  
I need you to hold on to  
Don't turn away from me  
I need someone to hold on to  
Don't turn away from me  
I need you to hold on to  
Don't turn  
Don't turn  
Don't turn  
**_  
Beast Boy continued to cry, his feelings pouring out of him in small salty drops. The box creaked from the pressure of his hug bearing warning that it would soon bust. He rolled onto his side and curled into a ball, surrounding his creation with the protection of his body.  
  
_**Theres nothing left for me to hide  
I lost my ignorance, purity, and pride  
I'm all alone in a world you must despise  
I believed your promises, your promises and lies!  
**_  
**_Terrible Lie_** (The words echo in his head as the chorus repeats four times)  
  
Beast Boy sat up, his face stained with the tears of a love that was lost. He glared at the box in his hands. There was a crack that ran from the right side top to the left side bottom, his embrace had broken his heart. Muscles tensed in his arm as he tightened his grip on it. Anger rushed into his veins, pumping out the sorrow and replacing it with hatered...  
  
_**You made me throw it all away  
My morals left to decay  
How many you betray  
You've taken everything  
**_  
He jumped off of the bed and changed into a gorilla. He beat his chest and let out a roar. He swung his arm back and let it fly forward, small plastic cargo and all. The heart flew out of his hand and collided with the window. The heart broke apart and fell to the floor, pieces showering the carpet like confetti. He growled and ran full speed toward the glass  
  
**_My head is filled with disease  
My skin is begging you please  
I'm on my hands and knees  
I want so much to believe_**  
  
The gorilla's paw slammed into the window and destroyed it in one shot. His shoulders heaved with each ragged breath he took. He sank to his knees cutting his legs on the broken glass and plastic. He changed back into his human form and was assaulted by the rain and wind that poured into the new hole he had made. The cold drops mingled with the hot tears that streamed down his cheeks. His normally out of control hair was plastered back by the wind and now matted down with water.

He cried as he dropped his arms to his side, realizing he will never be able to love her again. "TERRA!" He screamed out the window, the last syllable drown out into a wolfs lonely howl. He collapsed to the floor and cried. This time he continued to cry until he could cry no more, his emotionally exhausted body could no longer sustain him and he passed out. The rain continued to pound him and the thunder tried to wake him... But he would sleep, for in his dreams he knew he could be happy.


End file.
